Somebody To Lean On
by willa66
Summary: Rose's brother has always been there for her. But when he is accused of murdering the Queen everything changes. Rose begins to see a diffrent side of him and slowly uncover's things and realises. She never knew her brother at all. Please Read & Review
1. Killer

My brother is amazing. He had supported me when I returned to St. Vladimir's. He had visited me in the hospital every time I was admitted. He helped me get through Mason's death. He had been there for me throughout Victor's trial. He had agreed with me to go to Russia and to kill Dimitri. He listened to me when I returned from my failure. He was there for me when Dimitri was changed back. Today we would hear the Verdict. Would he die or would he walk free for the murder of Queen Tatiana.

2 weeks earlier

As I came down from my room- after the odd evening me and Adrian had. Just thinking about it made me cringe. I arrived in the café. In the corner were Lissa and Christian. They looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. So I went up to the counter and got an éclair. Then from behind me a voice said "Good Morning, stranger". I turned around to discover my brother, Josh.

"Hey" I said hugging him "I haven't seen you since you had a go at Tatiana in the court room." He laughed at this and directed me towards a table.

A few tables across I saw Dimirti with his two guards. "That was only yesterday. So do you think she took into account what I said" I thought about it.

*flashback*

We were in the small courtroom when Tatiana announced she was taking down the age from 18 to 16 for Dhamphir's to become guardians. Josh stood up and said "That's completely unfair" Tatiana looked shocked for two reasons

practically yelled at her.

he didn't say your majesty.

She stood up from her giant chair and walked towards him. "Who are you?" she said in a rather rude tone.

He spoke clearly like he wasn't talking to the Queen. "Josh Hathaway"

She smiled at him as she was only a few meters away from him "Oh, Rose's brother. So why Josh, do you think it's unfair?" She spoke gently but it had the effect to give me the chills.

"You people don't respect us. Maybe we need guarding too." She laughed at this "Maybe just maybe we don't want to guard you. What is so special about Moroi? Why are Dhamphir's not treated Fairley like you are?" Tatiana now looked mad.

"Why? Because Dhamphir's are unimportant" She said looking like she had one up on Josh. But he wouldn't have it.

"So what you're saying is Moroi are superior." People gasped at him saying this. Tatiana wasn't fazed "Yes" She replied. She turned around to walk away thinking Josh was done.

"So" He said as he followed her to the front and said "Why are we guarding you if were unimportant?" This made lots of Dhamphir's get up and walk out looking at Tatiana in disgust.

She spoke still unfazed "If you think my treatments of Dhamphir's are unfair then you and 4 other Dhamphir's need to come to the next council meeting" She smiled at Josh.

"Fine I and my 4 other Dhamphir friends will be there" Her smile faded.

Her and Josh stood like that for about a minute she spoke and said "Rosemarie, take you silly brother away before I have him removed. Permanently" The entire courtroom turned to look at me. I stood up and walk towards Josh and directed him towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing Rosemarie." Josh left but I turned around.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I said.

"Tell your brother that the people he picks will have to attend every council meeting. I want Dhamphir's to share their views with the Moroi." She said in hopes of regaining some of the remaining Dhamphir's in the courtroom's support "I shall see you at the meeting as well. Let's face it he would pick you anyway" She laughed at the last comment and so did some of the older council members. And with that left in the air I left the courtroom.

*end of flashback*

"Rose, Hello? Earth to Rosemarie" I returned to the café with Josh sitting on the opposite side. I turned to look at him. "So, do you think she took into account what I said?"

I nodded and I said "Have you chosen the five members of the official Dhamphir household"

He smiled and said "Well, I thought about all last night. I want these people" He said pushing over a little piece of paper. There were 4 names. Eddie, Mikhail, Ambrose, Rosemarie.

"What is it with you and using my full name?" he laughed

"It's a nice name." he said

"Given to me by a nice mother" He stopped laughing.

"How can you say that? She was horrible to you and me" He sighed and slumped into his chair

"She's changed." I said. We sat there and Tasha Ozera entered into the café. She came towards are table.

"Hey" I said. She didn't hear me.

"Hello?" said Josh

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired" She was right. There under her eyes were small bags. It looked like someone had a rough night.

"You should go back to bed" I said

"Yeah, but I have a feeling today's going to be an important day" She said. Then she left to go sit next to Dimirti.

"Okay that was weird" Josh said.

"Very" I replied. Someone opened the side door and the windswept my hair away from the right side of my face. Exposing my bite to my brother.

I was expecting a big lecture but he just said "So, you and Ivashkov. Do anything interesting?"

I knew what he was hinting to. "No, actually that's happening tonight."

He laughed "So, you have it all planned" I smiled and said "No, it was meant to happen yesterday but..."

He smiled and said "You got sidetracked" Pointing towards my neck. I pulled my hair closer to my face to try and cover the bite. It had felt great at the moment but now. I regretted letting Adrian drink my blood.

Suddenly all the doors in the café busted open and guards flooded in. They came over to our table and said "Josh Hathaway"

"I'm afraid to say yes"

They grabbed him and said "You're under arrest for High Treason" Through the bond I could feel Lissa alarmed and scared, but not for herself, for me.

"What kind of high treason?" He asked as they put handcuff's on him.

"The murder of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana" No way. There was no way my brother had killed her. I mean me and my brother both hated her but not enough to kill her. They dragged him away and I ran after them but then all of a sudden Lissa ,Christian, Tasha and Dimitri were pulling me back through the café into a corridor and when we were in a the corridor. Away from everyone. Lissa let go and the 3 off them stood me up straight. Holding my face towards Lissa. I was screaming as loud as i could.

Lissa used her strongest compulsion and looked deep into my eyes and said "Sleep, Rose just go to sleep" I tried to shake it off but realised it was working. "Go to sleep "As hard as I tried to resist falling asleep it was no use. Lissa's voice sounded so convincing. So I let go to the giant tide of compulsion and let myself fall asleep.


	2. Unlikely Support

I awoke to the sound of a door opening. When I opened my eyes I saw a person I never expected to see. Abe Mazur. Mine and Josh's father. When he saw me he smiled. I got up from bed and immediately hugged him. He put his arms around me and we stood like this for a minute. We separated to the sound of my door being knocked. I opened it to reveal. Lissa, Tasha, Dimitri and Christian. "Hey" said Lissa. I was angry at her for dragging me away from Josh.

I let them in and Abe suddenly said "So, What's up? I got a call from Lissa saying Josh was in trouble."

"Yeah Josh got arrested" he looked at me in shock "For murdering the Queen"

"Well why are we still here?" he dragged me and Lissa, Tasha, Dimitri and Christian out the room and we headed for the holding cells. When we arrived my mother Janine Hathaway was there screaming at the guards. Abe grabbed her and pulled her away from the guard.

"Why is he here? He didn't do it." She was chocking on tears.

"I don't know. But we're here to find out" Said Abe. In that moment I realised. They hadn't let his mother in so why would his sister would be allowed in. The only way we could see him is if we were lawyers.

So I walked up to guard and said "Hi, we are the lawyers and investigation team for. Josh Hathaway." I pointed at me, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Tasha. The guard nodded at me and opened the gate. I quickly grabbed everyone and stuck my mom in the middle so he didn't see her. We were directed up towards his cell. When we turned the corner we saw him. Behind bars. I ran to the gate and he ran to meet me.

"Why am I here?" he looked like hell.

"Because you murdered the Queen" said Tasha

"Hey, we don't know that yet" She highly doubted that "But I believe you" he smiled at me.

"Anyway down to business. You need a lawyer"

"Well…." I took in a breath "I could do it" Every one turned to look at me.

Christian burst out laughing "You. You don't know anything about being a lawyer"

"Actually when me and Lissa ran away we went to High School."

"So" he said still laughing

"So, It was a Law school. We were there for two years' I learned a lot. I was top of the class." He stopped laughing "Look you can waste money on a lawyer who doesn't believe you and sits on his or hers arse and doesn't investigate into some evidence and witnesses to help you."

Josh smiled at me "Okay I want Rose to be my lawyer"

"Josh, I'm glad your okay" said Janine.

He turned to look at her and said "I'm behind bars. I am not okay. Why are you here? I don't want you here" Then he turned to look at Abe "Who are you?" Abe looked at me puzzled

"I'm you're …"

"He's part of the investigation team. Josh this is Abe Mazur. Abe this is Josh Hathaway- my brother." Abe knew that Josh was his son but Josh didn't know that Abe was his father. I kept that secret for months and I felt guilty. I wish I had told him but I can't tell him now.

Josh smiled at him "Hi" He extended his hands through the bars and Abe shaked it.

"Hey Rose, Do you think you could bail me out"

"Josh, you're a suspect for killing the Queen there not going to set you free" I laughed. Josh suddenly looked mad.

"Rose, Just shut the hell up" he approached the bars "You have no idea what it's like in here. I have been here only half an hour and I want out. Now I don't care if you have to sleep with every man at court to get me out of here. You just do it." He tried to hug me- even though the metal bars were in the middle of us- but I pushed his hand away and walked out. Followed behind by Lissa and Christian. We went to the café it was empty. We sat down at the exact same table me and Josh sat at. I sat on his seat. Lissa on the other and Christian pulled over a chair from a nearby table. We sat in silence and I was happy to sit like this when suddenly Christian spoke.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I always thought you and him led a happy life but today proved me wrong. He is just as crazy as you. I suppose he is your brother." I don't know what happened whether it was the spirit becoming unbearable or the fact that brother talked to me in a new way but I struck Christian with a giant painful slap. This made him fall of his chair and onto the floor.

"Rose" screeched Lissa falling to the ground to help Christian up.

I walked of and out of the café and bumped into Adrian.

"What's up?" He was happy. To happy. He didn't know about Tatiana. "What's wrong?"

"Adrian come with me" I took him up to my room and sat him down on the bed. I sat beside him.

"I don't know how to tell you this" He took my hands

"You can tell me anything"

"Tatiana's dead and my brother's the main suspect"

"What, She's dead" I nodded and he started crying. I hugged him.

"Look it's really hard losing someone you care about"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" He screamed. He pushed me away. "I'm sorry I know you lost Mason but he was a friend and Tatiana. She's family." I took his hand and held it.

"I'm here for you"

"Thank you. Did you say your brother a suspect." I turned away from him and cried. He pulled me in for a hug.

"I think you should be with your family"

"Come with me"

"Adrian, my brother is a suspect. They probably hate me"

"Rose, Please"

"Fine" We walked the little journey to Adrian's house and I got odd looks from many people. Word had got out that Josh Hathaway was a murderer. And I was the murders sister. Adrian knocked on the door. It was his dad who answered. Instead of looking at me and slamming the door in my face he let me in.

"Come in" When we entered the house was empty. Footsteps came down the stairs to reveal Adrian's mother she took one look at Adrian and burst into tears and ran into the other room. "Well aside from your mother everything here is normal." He sat at the table and was reading the paper. "Adrian, Do you mind if I talk to Miss Hathaway in private."

"Not at all" Adrian followed into the room his mother was in.

"Please, Miss Hathaway sit down"

"You can call me Rose, Lord Ivashkov" I sat down in the chair opposite him. He put down his paper.

"I know you probably think that I hate you. But I don't. I believe strongly in the term. Innocent until proven guilty. Beside it's not you behind bars it's your brother. So you have mine and Danielle's full support."

"Thank you so very much Lord Ivashkov"

"Rose, call me Nathan"

"Well thank you Nathan"


	3. Double Trouble

"It has been such a long day" I said as Adrian and I entered my room.

"I know. But at least my parents are on your side." I felt him behind me so I turned to face him. "So, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I nodded "How about lunch time. I have a court meeting at nine" I groaned.

"I have to go to that as well"

"Oh yeah I heard about that" he started laughing "I didn't know it was you though. So tomorrow. See you then"

"What about if you stayed. The night"…..

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and read the giant number's 8.30 "Adrian, we need to get up" he grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head "Adrian, it's the council meeting. You need to get up" I realised what had happened last night "Oh no we didn't. Did we?" Adrian moved the pillow.

"Yes Rose, last night we had sex" with that said he went straight back under the pillow

Eventually. After I got showered and dressed he got up and went to his place to get changed. When I arrived at the giant council hall I saw Lissa and Christian I avoided them and went to stand with Eddie, Mikhail and Ambrose. "Hey, so what do you guys think were actually part of the council?" they all just nodded. Of course they didn't want to be here but I was glad I wasn't alone with all the Moroi.

"I think its great idea" spoke a familiar voice. I tuned to see Adrian. I smiled. I was just about to speak to him but I saw in the corner of my eye my mother. I walk over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well the council said they needed 4 people so here I am"

"We already have all four" I said pointing to the boys

"Yes but what about josh's seat. Beside I can't leave my daughter with some a bunch of boys"

"Fine you can stay Janine" she smiled and we joined the rest of the team.

Within minutes we were called into the hall. All the Moroi flocked in first and sat down in the giant circle shaped room. Every family had a specific place to sit. There flags were behind it to signify who they were. We had a box that was new and was added next to the Ivashkov house. We only had 2 rows compared to other houses with the back row was Mikhail, Eddie and Ambrose. That left me next to my mother in the front row. Yay.

Lissa sat with her half-sister Jill. They hated each other. They found out because a few months ago when I was in Russia I did some digging into how Lissa was doing because a girl called Avery blocked the bond. Instead I found I file on Lissa's dad and found out about Jill. I told Lissa when I returned and Lissa immediately rejected Jill. For months Jill had made an effort to get to know Lissa. But after her attempts failed she gave up and now they don't speak.

Nathan Ivashkov stood up on the podium in the middle and spoke loudly. "Today, we welcome some new members to council. It was Queen Tatiana's last wish that they be here. So here they are. The Dhamphir's." Everyone turned to us "They also have a seal to be put on our wall. To represent the unity between Dhamphir's and Moroi." With that said a seal was put on the wall. "Anyway with that out of the way. We now need to get on with who will be the next Ruler of the Moroi and Dhamphir's."

A man I didn't know stood up "I nominate Princess Ariana Szelky" two other people stood up to confirm it. She was now officially in the running to becoming the next ruler. Nathan wrote her name down on a paper. Every other house gave their candidates. The only house that didn't was the Dragomir's. So I took this into my hands.

"I nominate Princess Vasilisa Dragomir" everyone turned to look at me.

Adrian stood up. "I second that"

Then Tasha stood up "I third that"

Lissa looked shocked but said "I accept the nomination"

"Well now the Dhampir household need a nomination." Said Nathan. Yet again everyone looked at us.

"I nominate Rosemarie Hathaway" said Lissa. She smiled at me. Through the bond she spoke "Trust me"

"I second that" said Adrian. He smiled at me.

Then an unexpected person stood up "I third that "It was my mother.

Lissa repeated her words through the bond "trust me "I took in breath and spoke "I accept"

"Well then this meeting is finished"

*Later in the day*

I was sat on a bench in a park when suddenly a scent of familiar aftershave was in the air. I turned around to see dimirti. Under a streetlamp trying to read a western novel. I walked over to him. "Hey, I have a torch if you want to borrow it"

He rose his head "No, thank you. I think I'm going to call it a night"

"Where are your guards?"

"I have free time without them for a bit" He got up

"Well I guess I'll see you" I said

"Do you want to get a bite to eat or something and talk? No, never mind actually."

"I would love to. I need a distraction"

"Something bothering you?"

I told him everything. My brother, the council meeting. I felt that I could open up to him in a way I couldn't open up to Adrian. I even told him about my brother sudden burst of anger and what happened between me and Adrian. We went for some food then sat in Empty Park on the swings.

"Well he finally got his wish" We both laughed "He ran after you like a puppy at St. Vladimir's"

"I don't regret anything that happened between us."

"Me neither. But I'm glad we can be friends" He said. I turned to look at him. I didn't want to be friends. I wanted to be much more.

"Yeah, me to"


	4. The Hearing

My alarm was blaring off. I read the clock 8 in the morning. Great. Today was the hearing. It would decide if Josh's case would go to trial. I had only had about two hours of sleep. I was so tired. Yet I needed to be completely focused. I got changed into a white short sleeved top with black trousers and black heels and a black cardigan**.(picture on my profile)** I picked up my bag and got ready to leave for the courtrooms when the door was knocked. I opened it to reveal. Nathan Ivashkov.

"Hey, what are you doing here" I said

"Can I come in" I opened the door to let him "I can't stay here long I have to be at court case in a hour"

"Is it my brother's" he nodded

"Well, you've been removed from the running to be queen"

"What? I was forced to say yes and now I am being told there was no point"

"Well some of the members of court disagreed with the thought of a dhampir ruling. They voted and more votes said no so you were removed. Also because of your brother they didn't want the murder's sister to possibly rule them"

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty? You voted against me didn't you. That's why you're here. How else would you know this news?"

"Yes, I voted against you and he is not innocent. I didn't know how much evidence there was and the proof is all there."

"Get out. Go"

"Just so you know I was asked to be a member of the jury for the case and I'm sure it will go to trial. Especially with you as his lawyer. And when the verdict is given for him to be killed I will vote guilty." He left before I could say anything else. Because Tatiana was dead it meant that the jury would be royals one from each house.

So I headed for courtroom 5. It was a 10 minute journey from my room but it was the closest to the holding cells which is where Josh was. It was the biggest courtroom and lots of media was running towards the building. People were outside trying to get in and get a seat. I was walking quite slowly as I was in heels and by now I was meant to be at the courtroom.

"Aren't you meant to be at the holding cell getting Josh? Said Abe

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm seeing if my only son will be taken to trial for murdering the queen. Also I'm seeing my only daughter become a lawyer overnight and defend him." I laughed "Here's your I-d you need it to sign in." He handed me a small card with a picture of me on it and my full name and underneath my name in bold print was defendants lawyer "So are you meant to be at the holding cells"

"No, I have to go to court then the judge has to send me to get him"

"Oh, well come on then you're walking so slowly" he ushered me faster and I was power walking just to keep up with him when we got closer people recognised who Abe was. Then they realised who I was and wondered what I was doing here. I heard the clicks of cameras. For once I felt out of place and this only made me walk faster.

When we arrived in the court house I had to go and sign in Abe walked off into the courtroom. There was a bit of a queue and when I final got to table I saw that the lawyer that were charging him was already here. I signed my name in the small box labelled defendants lawyer. I walked over to the giant door to go in when someone announced.

"Court is now I session please be silent out here"

Oh shoot that meant I was late and everyone would probably be seated by now. I followed in behind the man and he closed the door and went on the end of the back row. Everyone was currently seating listening to the judge.

"Where is the defendant's lawyer?"

I began walking up and many people turned to look at me. I sensed Lissa. She was on the front row with Christian, Adrian, Abe, Janine, Tasha and next to her was Dimirti.

"I'm here your honour sorry I'm late I was signing in." Everyone looked at me. Murmurs came from the crowd. I think everyone in this courtroom knew I was Josh's sister.

I sat down

"Right could you please go get the defendant from the holding cell" He pointed me to a door at the side and I got up and opened it. It led down some stairs to a small cell I saw Josh and he looked up at me and smiled. The guard saw my entrance and I showed him my I-d. He opened the cell door and I took Josh up the stairs to the little door. When we arrived looks and murmurs came from the crowd. We stood behind our chairs.

"Defendant. Please state your name for the record. "

"Joshua Luke Hathaway"

"Defendant's lawyers please state your name for the record."

"Rosemarie Imogen Hathaway"

"Please be seated" We both sat down.

The judge was an old man called Tomas Spencer. He looked about 60 and he was one of the more respective judges and was well known for being light with his sentences. Although he was known for sending a lot of innocent people to jail. I just hoped that wouldn't be Josh.

"This is your lawyer" The lawyer laughed "This is going to be easier than I thought"

I turned to see Iris Kane "No, I'm here to make sure you don't come after my brother" Iris was known for sneaking around with young boys and often was caught. A few people in the courtroom laughed. She sunk down into her chair.

"This hearing is now in order. This hearing will determine whether there is enough evidence to take this to trial. Please present your evidence Miss Kane"

"Joshua, where were you the night Tatiana was murdered at 7-8 o' clock at night"

"I was in my room. Alone."

"What I am about to show you may be shocking I apologise to members of the council and audience" She went to her bag and pulled out a stake it was in a bag. it was the stake that was used to kill Tatiana and her blood was still on it. She held it towards Josh's face. "Mr. Hathaway could you please describe your stake"

"It has a flower on it with thorns." She nodded looking at a piece of paper she had in her hand. "It's engraved with words"

"What do those words say?"

"Without family we are nothing love R"

"And who is R?"

"Rosemarie. My sister. It was a birthday present"

"A birthday present you drove into the queen heart"

"Objection, Your honour" I had always wanted to say that "On the grounds of speculation."

"Sustained, Miss Kane please be careful about what you say in my courtroom"

"Sorry, your honour" she was studying Josh "Also it was dusted carefully for finger prints. Only Mr Hathaway's was found"

"Ever heard of gloves" I said. "Someone could have stolen the stake and used gloves. Of course only his fingerprints would be on it. It's his stake"

"It's a possibility but I will strike it from the record. It's speculation." Said Judge Spencer.

"Also we know how much Mr. Hathaway hated the Queen. Many people in this room witnessed him have a go at Tatiana in public"

"Your honour, although Josh fought with the Queen, she ended up compromising and letting Dhamphir's into the council." I looked to the jury to see that there were only 11 people "Why are there only 11 royals on the jury. I thought there were 13 houses. The Dragomir's and Dhamphir's are missing"

"Yes, you are right Miss Hathaway it will be sorted. Immediately. Right those in favour of the case being taken to trial please raise your hand" All of the royals put their hands in the air.

"I am very sorry Miss Hathaway but this case will be taken to trial. We begin the trial in 13 days time on Monday 15th July" He banged the gavel on the side.

"See you then" said Iris. She made a swift exit.

I didn't have to escort Josh to his cell. I waited at the front in the seat till everyone was gone

If Josh was convicted he would not spend life in prison. He would be executed I silently cried until my phone rang. When I looked at the time I realised I had been in there for 2 Hours. Caller I-d said it was Tasha.

"Hello" I said

"Rose, you need to get to Adrian's quick" she sounded frantic. I heard screams and yells in the background "He's going crazy and no one knows why"

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes" I put down the phone and took off my heels and put them in my bag. I managed to get to his within minutes. I knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Lissa.

"You shouldn't be here. I've been trying to calm him but it's not working" said Lissa

"Adrian" when he turned around he hardly looked like himself. I could tell he was drunk. "What's wrong?"

"The Ivashkov candidate withdrawed from the running to be ruler and because it's at a early stage they needed a new candidate. My mother compelled me to say yes and now I could be King" He collapsed onto he's knees I immediately followed him and comforted him.

"We'll be fine you can all go" Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Dimirti stood there looking at me and Adrian "Go" I said in a harsher tone. They left immediately.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that" Lissa said through the bond

His room was big and would probably be described as an apartment. It had a kitchen and dining room and a giant bathroom he even managed to get a plasma TV in his bedroom.

I managed to get Adrian to bed and his room now stunk of alcohol. Come to think of it his room always smelt like that. I made myself comfortable on Adrian's sofa and fell asleep.


	5. Author's Note

Hello

Can I please have a few more reviews? I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Cause right now I'm only writing on the 2 reviews I had and I don't know if the story okay or if anyone's interested. Can I have at least 2 more reviews and more are welcome. I need opinions to help me improve.

But thank you very much to

Charlieee1997

sunayna4sho

For reviewing.

Criticism is welcome as long as you don't completely bring me down

xxx


	6. The Truth, The Friend And The Dream

RPOV

I was gone from Adrian's apartment early. I don't even think he knew that I had stayed the night. My back was killing me his sofa looked comfy but after sleeping on it I released looks can be deceiving. I headed in the direction of my room. I was still in my outfit from yesterday and I was barefoot. I went to my room and changed into some blue jeans and vest with a green cardigan. I put on my flats and headed to find Lissa.

Instead I found Christian. I turned to walk the other way when suddenly he was blocking me.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said about your brother and I'm sorry he on trial" I continued to look at him "Rose, please I am so very sorry"

"It's okay. Just know if you do it again I will..."

"You'll cut my balls of and they will be send first class to my aunt"

"No I'll send it second class they don't deserved to be handled with care" We both laughed.

"Have you had breakfast yet" I shook my head "Well come on then"

It was odd having breakfast with Christian. It wasn't awkward. I was just odd. We separated after what seemed like ages of just talking. Lately lots of people were listening to me unlike they had before.

I eventually found Lissa in a clothing shop. A funeral shop. Lissa was looking through many dresses. The racks were covered in black dresses and shoes. She was with Adrian. They were talking. When I opened the door Lissa immediately saw me and ditched whatever conversation she and Adrian were having.

"Rose, I haven't spoken to you I a while"

"Yeah, I know"

"It's just you seem to be with your brother a lot and I feel left out"

"Lissa, these could be his last few weeks and I'm sorry if I want to spend them with him. Besides you know Josh it's not like you guys are strangers"

"Yeah but he scares me"

"Lissa, he did not kill Tatiana"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do"

"Rose, I know he's' you brother but…"

"But what. If I had accused Andre of murdering someone you would be the same. I can't believe were actually having this conversation"

"Andre is different"

"No he's not he's your brother"

I left immediately. I couldn't actually believe that Lissa didn't believe me. Adrian had just sat there watching. He hasn't even come after me. Today was turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. But I realised Dimitri wasn't too far for here. I headed towards his. When I knocked on the door there was no answer. I knocked again. The door opened.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom. Rose what's wrong"

"It's Lissa she doesn't believe that Josh is innocent" He directed me into his room and sat me on a chair. He went and made some hot chocolate and brought it to me. We sat there in silence for a while until he spoke.

"So Lissa doesn't believe in Josh"

"No, she and actually quite a lot of people believe he killed Tatiana. And to be honest I'm starting to doubt him to. It's just hard to believe in something that everyone telling you shouldn't"

"I believe you"

"You do" he nodded.

"You just have to look at Josh and realise he's no killer"

"I need to go and visit Josh. I can't believe I doubted him. Can you come with me?"

"If you want me to. That's what friends do"

This time we had to go to the prison. It had higher security. I had to sign Dimirti in as my guest. When we were directed to his cell just one look made me forget any doubts I had.

"Hey, how's it been?"

"Good the prisons a lot nicer. I have no friends but I like the silence. Do you think on the next visit you could bring some Books or something like that?"

"Yeah, sure but I don't have any keys to your house"

"Under the welcome mat. You can stay there if you want I know how small your room is"

"Thanks. Josh, can I ask you something? But please don't hate me for it"

"Sure. Wait is it. Did you kill Tatiana?"

"Yeah it was"

"I don't hate you. I'm guessing lots of people are telling you I did"

"Yeah Lissa, Nathan Ivashkov, Tasha Ozera"

"Yes, but there are many people who are on my side"

"Janine, Dimitri, Adrian, and Dad"

"Wait dad's here. You've met him"

"Yeah, he's really nice and great" I had managed to keep a secret until now but something inside me said I needed to tell him "Our dad's Abe Mazur"

"How long have you known?"

"Since I left for Russia. So a few months"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You seemed content with the fact that our father wasn't in our lives but I knew I had to tell you sometime and these could be your last few weeks. If so then you needed to know abut him. I don't like to keep secrets from you"

"Rose, tell him to come here. Tomorrow though I think I need to wrap my head around the fact that he's my father"

"Okay, I will see you soon"

I left and was relieved I had told him. Although Dimitri had come with me he had stayed around the corner.

"Let's go" I said

DPOV

We headed to the other side of court. Where Josh's house was.

"So why does he have a house?"

"Josh likes the space. I was meant to move in with him but i was busy. He used to save up all his money he got from our grandparent's. I spent mine. And he went into guarding straight away when we got here and we've been here a few months. So he got paid a lot of money"

"Nice place" It was a nice place the outside looked olden. Like a cottage. But inside was modern and quite big. It had 3 bedrooms and a Lounge, Dining room, Kitchen and 2 bathrooms.

"Yeah, I've only been here once. Josh invited me here for dinner the first night he had it"

"Are you going to move in?"

"Yeah, I will I only need to move a few boxes cause that's all I have"

"When are you moving in?"

"Tonight, I'm hoping"

"Good luck"

"Dimitri" I knew what was coming "Could you help me?"

She knew she didn't even have to ask because I would say yes and I did. I took her some time to pack up her things and she spent a lot of the time trying to make me feel welcome. She got me a beer. She was being nice. To nice.

We moved three boxes of cloths and one for all her other stuff. I took 2 journeys and she was in the kitchen making another sandwich for me.

"So how's things been for you. Are you okay?" I said

"I'm good apart from Adrian's break down and Josh. I'm great"

"I know that's not true. You're not okay. I know you Roza"

Suddenly things felt awkward I hadn't called her that since I was a Stigori.

"I'm sorry" She said "I can't do this" She turned away. I walked over to her. There were tears in her eyes. "It's Josh, I told him about Abe being his father. He said he's fine with it. Yet I have a feeling he is hiding something."

I could sense that the spirit was affecting her. She never cries and it's like it's trading her personality with Josh's.

I remembered that he had screamed at Rose suddenly. Rose used to do that at St. Vladimir's. Could the spirit do that? Her and Josh were family. Inseparable. They were twins but that couldn't happen. Could it.

"Rose, I think you should go lie down"

She walked out into the lounge and sat on the sofa. I followed her and watched her sleep. It reminded me of how I used to watch her sleep when i was a Stigori. The thought just came into my mind. I can't believe I had hurt her like that. I went to the door that led into the garden.

Outside was amazing. I stood in the moonlight. Walking around in circles. My phone beeped. It was a message from Tasha

Where are you? I thought we were meant to meet at the café.

I replied to her text.

Sorry, got caught up with Rose. Will do it some other time.

I heard a scream from the lounge and ran to investigate.

RPOV

"Rose, I think you should go lie down"

I walked out the kitchen and into the lounge. I lied on the sofa. I didn't realise I was tired. I started to dream.

I was in the kitchen making some food. It was 6 in the morning and the day of Josh's trial. The door knocked. I went to open it and when I did I was smacked in the face.

I had got full impact of someone's fist. I started to crawl on the floor but the person came up behind me and started kicking me in the stomach. They dragged me across the carpet. Causing burns on my back. We were in the kitchen and the person was on top of me.

I could tell it was a female. They knew how to fight and were trained in that area. There face was covered by a mask of some sort- The kind that was used to rob banks. They pulled a knife out from a pocket. Why wasn't I fighting back? I was frozen. I tried to scream but they sent the knife plunging deep into my throat. They pulled it out sending blood onto the carpet. They sent the knife back down into my heart. I was choking on blood.

Trying to fight back was no use. I was dying. I felt a giant tide of darkness trying to pull me down. I could feel myself dying. Yet I was just a dream. But I felt it all. Was it a dream? I went into the darkness hoping to find light of some sort.

Suddenly I woke up into the lounge and began screaming.

Dimirti was by my side trying to stop me from hitting him.

"Rose, it's me Dimirti" I stopped hitting him. He pulled me tight to his chest. "It was just a dream"

I knew it was "But it felt so real" Why did it feel so real.


	7. Time Will Tell

I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've had writers block for the last few days and have tried to update but those chapters didn't seem right. So here it is. Chapter 6

I was making some tea at 6 in the morning. The sun was just setting and for the humans it was night time. Today was the day of Tatiana's funeral. I think Adrian had asked me to go with him. I had been hoping that I didn't have to go but I remembered Adrian had promised to quit drinking. Yet I remember seeing him drunk only a few nights ago. But at 10am there he was. Dressed in a suit looking sharp and sober- ish. He ushered me upstairs to get ready.

I got changed into a black dress that looked amazing and hugged in all the right the places. Yet it still was appropriate for a funeral. I went a picked some black heels made by Moroi designer Jet Williams they were plain but had a giant bow on the front and went well with my outfit.

Adrian didn't say anything. He just had that look that clarified I looked good.

We headed to funeral. Adrian explained that there would be a lot guest there. A lot of people probably didn't know Tatiana but still wanted to pay their respects to the dead Queen.

When we arrived at the church lots of people were standing outside. They turned to look at Adrian with sympathy. But they looked at me like a piece of dirt on their shoes.

"Their looking at me"

"Just ignore them. Soon they will look at you in amazement" I laughed

We moved past all the people. I kept my head up. Determined not be affected by lots of people's gazes.

Lissa was at the side with Christian. They didn't notice my entrance Adrian took me straight to the front and sat next to his mother.

"Rose" said Daniella extending her hand for me to shake. I shacked it.

"So, congratulations you two" said Daniella "When Adrian took me ring shopping for you I was delighted. I never knew Adrian would settle down. I always thought with a Moroi but I'm still very happy"

"Mom, I still haven't asked Rose. I was waiting until later. After the ceremony"

"Oh sorry" She turned away to hide her bright face.

"Rose I will talk about this later. Just let's get on with the ceremony"

I nodded at him. Unable to even speak I had never even thought about married. Especially with Adrian.

One member of each royal family held up Tatiana's coffin. Lissa had forced Jill to take the coffin. But Jill being a girl just meant she had to walk beside it holding to flowers. The rest were all men. The Ivashkov was Nathan- Adrian's annoying father.

They had walked all the way from the other side of court and the pathway was covered in Rose petals. A Crowd had formed outside hoping to get a glimpse of the ceremony and Tatiana.

The coffin was made of posh black wood and was spotless. Lots of Ivashkov members were standing up front. Daniella was crying too much to even walk but Adrian got up and stood there. I was suddenly grabbed by Daniella and she was sobbing into my shoulder-I wish I had worn a jacket.

Everyone in the church got a glimpse of Tatiana. She was wearing a rich shaded purple dress it had a small pearl details on the long sleeves. She was wearing a giant crown on her head. Her face had been plastered with foundation to try and bring back some colour to her face. But her face still was pale and managed to show through. Moroi were naturally pale but in death they were like Stigori.

She was placed at the front of the church and the priest stood at the top of the alter.

"Tatiana, was a beautiful woman, she was an extraordinary queen in life. She will be remembered for it in death"

The priest led everyone outside. He spoke the traditional words of earth to earth as she was lowered into the ground.

The ceremony seemed quick but in reality it had been 2 hours. Everyone headed off to the reception at Adrian's parent's house. I looked around for him in the empty church and I found him outside holding a rose and standing over her grave.

"Hey, I finally found you"

"Roses were her favourite. She always had a vase full of them in her office"

"Adrian, about the whole marriage idea"

He turned to look at me. "It was a stupid idea. Just forget it. Of course you weren't going to marry me"

"Ask me" he looked confused "Adrian, I need you to ask me. As soon as you ask me I will know the answer"

"Rose, I already know the answer"

"Then why did you want to ask me?"

"Because I was being pressured. If I become King I need to get married. I didn't have to be to a Moroi because the Ivashkov family is so big"

"Ask me then you will know for sure" I stepped closer to him

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He lent down on one knee.

My heart started racing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

I looked at him. If I got married to Adrian and he became King I would never be Lissa guardian and I would be become Queen? But if Adrian didn't become King I might be her guardian. But if I said no I was sure Adrian would never ask me again. We had only been dating a few months and yet it had felt like years. When I am with Adrian I feel complete. But would marriage destroy that.

He opened the box and there was the most beautiful diamond ring. It looked to be about 2 carets and the diamond was the size of an iPod headphone.

"Rose, what do you say?"

"I" I inhaled "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes Adrian yes"

He stood up and embraced me. He took my ring finger and placed it on. It fit perfectly.

We laughed

"So were engaged" I asked hardly believing the words had come from my mouth.

"Yes Rose we are engaged"

We headed towards Adrian's place.

"Why don't you move in with me" asked Adrian.

"Because I'm living in Josh's place"

"Well move out"

"Okay"

When we got to Adrian's he unlocked the door and said "Aren't I meant to carry you over the threshold"

"Not yet. When we get married you have to"

"Well I've never been one to carry out traditions" He grabbed my legs and back and took me into his arms and walked into his room. He closed the door with his foot.

"Rosemarie Ivashkov. Congratulations you are now engaged"

He led me straight to the bedroom and while people were mourning a death we were celebrating the next step in our relationship.

We lay next to each other afterwards. Admiring each other like we'd never met. Smiling in amazement we knew a lot of people would not approve of this. My mother being one of them. Our age difference was a small issue but the main issue was I was a Dhampir and he was a Moroi.

Maybe we would last maybe we wouldn't but marriage would make to odds of survival stronger.

It would be the first Dhampir-Moroi wedding. I just proved Tatiana's theory wrong. To Adrian we were equals he wasn't superior. I hoped that this would remove my remaining feelings for Dimirti.

But only time would tell.


	8. Chain Reaction

_**Hey hope this chapter makes up for my week off**_

"Hello" I said as I was visiting Josh. He was sat in the corner looking at the ceiling. I passed through some books that he liked.

"What's with the ring?" I looked down and my hand a realised that I had used my left hand to pass through the books.

"Well I'm engaged"

He began laughing.

"What's so funny" I said.

"You are not engaged. You used to run past the jewellery shop just to avoid looking at engagement rings"

It was true. Since I was 11 and watched the runaway bride I developed a fear of marriage. And every single movie that had something to do with wedding I avoided watching.

"People change Josh, I've changed. A lot"

"Give it two hours and you won't be engaged"

"Enjoy your book. I will bring another one when I come back"

I went to find Lissa. She was in her room with Christian and Tasha who had brought Dimirti. They were settling down to watch a film so I decided that's what I needed. A movie day.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Tasha.

"Rose, how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm great were just about to watch a film"

She walked and sat down next to Dimirti. On the floor were Lissa and Christian.

"Cool. What film?"

Lissa turned to look at me. "Rose, I'm sorry about what I said about Josh. I had no right and your right. If it was Andre I would react the same"

"It's okay. So what film is it?"

"The runaway bride. Basically she has a fear of weddings so a guy helps her face her fears" She said calmly

"The runaway bride" I repeated. I laughed awkwardly. "Lissa, I just realised I need to do something. I totally forgot" I turned around and smacked into Lissa's dressing table knocking over lots of make-up and bath stuff. "Sorry"

I knew Lissa was right. So I headed to a nearby wedding dress shop.

"Hello" Said a sales assistant looking up at my arrival "What can we do for you?"

"Well I'm getting married and I need to try on a dress"

"Okay just look around pick out some dresses and try them on in the changing rooms"

I looked around for a while until I found a dress. It was a strapless dress made of silk with a silk waistband. It looked good and would complement my figure well.

I went into a changing room and put the dress on. It felt comfortable but when the shop assistant came something was wrong.

"Oh" she said. Approaching me "You look beautiful. Look" She pushed me onto a circle that was surrounded by mirrors. As soon as I saw myself in it my entire fear came back.

"Get it off" I screamed "I can't breathe" I was struggling to breath it wasn't because the dress was to tight it was because it didn't feel right. She unzipped the back and I fell to the ground onto my knees. I ripped the ring of my finger and threw it to the ground. "Get out of here" I screamed at her.

She left and closed the curtains that kept the shop and changing rooms separate. I started crying uncontrollably.

Eventually I got changed and left the shop and on the way out I had picked up the ring. I had put it somewhere in my bag.

I remember Adrian telling me he was clearing Tatiana's office today of some personal items. He was alone when I knocked on the door. He looked up at my arrival.

"Hey" He said

"Adrian, there's something I need to tell you"

He got up.

"No, you need to sit down because what I'm about to tell you will hurt and I'm so sorry"

"Rose, the longer you leave it the more worried I get"

"Okay. I don't know how to say this but I can't get married to you" He looked shocked

"Then why did you say yes"

"Because at the time it felt right. But this morning Josh reminded me of my fear and then I tried on a dress and I felt so wrong. I couldn't bear it and I practically screamed at the woman to get it off of me"

"Look we don't have to get married straight away. We can wait"

"But you shouldn't have to wait"

"Well how long a few months. A year. 10 years"

"Never Adrian I never want to get married"

"Rose, I didn't want to get married yet here I am engaged to you"

"But were not engaged I'm calling it off. Look I can't even wear my engagement ring"

"Rose I love you and you love me so the next step is marriage"

"No Adrian it's not. Were not meant to be together"

"Yes we are"

"No because I don't love you"

"What?"

"I realised over these last few days that being with you has only made my feelings for Dimirti stronger. He was there for me when you weren't and he believes me about Josh"

"Look your stupid brother murdered Tatiana. I miss her so much now"

"All you miss is the cash she gave you now that she's dead that money stops"

He stood up and grabbed me with incredible force. Yet again I smelt Alcohol and clove cigarettes.

"Leave before I do something I regret or why don't you save me the trouble and go ahead and kill yourself" He said it with so much venom in his voice and he sounded like he really wanted me to do that. He pushed me away and sat back down. I left quickly and went to Josh's. Luckily I hadn't moved out just yet. But I was on a mission and I wasn't sure what it was. I scribbled down some words on a paper and headed for the bathroom cabinet. On the way I picked up a bottle of vodka from the side.

When I got there I found what I was looking for and swallowed the entire contents of the bottle. I wanted the pain to go away.

The pain of my brother the guilt I felt for being his sister. Adrian and the pressure of being together. My father looking at me differently when I told him to see Josh. Lissa and the darkness making me crazy.

My head started to feel all funny and suddenly I was dizzy…..

JANINE'S POV

Something felt wrong as I headed to go see Rose. I think she forgot that we were meant to have met for some lunch.

When I got to the front door it was left open. My guardian instinct's kicked in and I brought out my stake.

I saw only one light on upstairs and decided to start by investigating there.

The master bedroom was the source of light. My eyes traced every corner and detail it came across a note on the floor.

The handwriting was poor but still readable.

_To whoever finds this_

_I haven't been feeling well since the day Josh was accused of being murdered. Anger has been building up inside me. This is not been caused by the Bond. It's been building for months on end. This is the chain reaction some sort of domino effect and this is the final result._

_By the time you find me I will be dead. I took an overdose of painkillers and an entire bottle of vodka._

_Rose Hathaway_

I ran into the bathroom but the door was blocked by something. I squeezed through the tiny gap in the door to discover Rose's body was in the way. I scooped her up into my arms and pulled out my phone and dial the court's ambulance.

They arrived within minutes and I screamed at them to move faster. When we arrived the doctor pushed her into a room and told me to wait in the waiting room. Minutes ticked by maybe hours so I called everyone close to her.

Lissa and Adrian and Dimirti and I tried to avoid calling him but I knew I had to-Abe.

_**I tried to leave it at a cliff-hanger sort of thing…. I will try and update soon so that I don't keep people in the lurch. Please review.**_


	9. Coming Home

_**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated. I just got back to school. Yay Gcse's. So now that it's the weekend and I have some spare time.**_

RPOV

I woke up to a giant white light being pointed in my eyes. I blinked uncontrollable and suddenly I was awake.

I took in my surroundings. 4 walls. 1 window. Flowers on the bedside table. I was in a hospital. The person who had been putting a light in my eye was a doctor. He wrote something down on his clipboard and left.

He went into the corridor where you heard him faintly say "She's awake now. You can see her"

Seconds later in came my mother and my father. Then Lissa followed by Christian and the person I wished wasn't here Adrian.

JPOV

We had been sitting here over an hour. They told us that she had to have her stomach pumped and some charcoal thing was put in her stomach. Abe was pacing up and down the hallway he only made more nervous. Was she alive?

The door to her room opened and out came her doctor.

He walked over to us and spoke softly "She is awake now. You can see her"

I moved past him and burst into the doors to see her there on a bed. There was a machine monitoring her pulse and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a white hospital gown. She looked like an angel. Well she would have if there wasn't a tube in her nose that ran to her stomach.

"Rose" Her eyes opened. She scanned the room and her eyes were fixed on Adrian. She closed her eyes again "Rose, you need to talk to me"

She made no indication of talking.

"Maybe we should leave her alone it's been an eventful night" It was Adrian who had spoken.

"Yeah" said Lissa "Janine we should return in the morning when she's better"

Rose began laughing. Her eyes opened. "Let me guess. You want to know why I tried to kill myself"

I nodded. She pointed her finger in Adrian's direction.

"Yesterday Adrian asked me to marry him" Her eyes looked around at everyone reactions "And I said yes" She lifted her left hand to reveal an engagement ring. "But today I was reminded of a fear I once had for marriage and I still am afraid of it. So today I went and told Adrian it was over and he went mad at me. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So I told him truthfully that I still loved Dimitri and that was it"

"Wait so because of him screaming at you. You decided to kill yourself. No Rosemarie I know you there is no way you would do that"

"I didn't" She looked me directly in the eye. "Adrian compelled me to kill myself"

"What" He said practically screaming at her and was right beside her. "I never said that"

"Yes Adrian you did. I remember exactly what you said "Leave before I do something I regret or why don't you save me the trouble and go ahead and kill yourself" She looked straight ahead staring at a wall. Abe grabbed Adrian and shoved him into the corridor I followed him to go see what he would do to him.

RPOV

I sat silent for a minute. Christian and Lissa both staring at me.

"Did he… did he really tell you to kill yourself"

I nodded and Lissa stormed out followed by Christian.

I stayed silent for most of the night when suddenly I was woken by a security guard.

"Hello Miss Hathaway, someone at the door is asking for you"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm your guard Tillie. Every suicide patient gets one. You know just in case they try again"

"Oh okay. Who's the person asking for me?"

"Dimitri Belikov"

"Send him in"

He opened the door and in he emerged. The security guard left us alone a closed the door behind himself.

We stood gazing at each other waiting to see who would speak first. But I didn't know what to say. I grabbed my light blue robe to wear of my white gown. I pushed down the blankets of my bed and tied my robe ties tightly. I walked over to him and stood before him. He was over a foot taller so I had to stand a step back to see him.

"Hi" I said in a quiet soft voice. I was trying to break the rising tension.

He didn't reply he just stood there examining me.

"Okay" I said. I suddenly had an idea "Were going for a walk"

"Lead the way"

I headed towards the door and opened it. My security guard was asleep. I wrote on a piece of paper _**Gone to the hospital chapel you will find me there. **_I headed down the long hallway and followed the signs that say chapel.

When we arrived I opened the double doors to reveal the place empty. Dimirti went in front of me and stood in the middle of the aisles. I shut the double doors and ran behind him and embraced him.

I took in his scent. His hands unlocked mine gently and he turned around to face me. He lent down and kissed me gently almost as ass if I was a twig- rough on the outside but any sudden movements and I could snap. He moved his head away reluctantly and spoke into my ear. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I explained the story to him. And when I was finished he looked like he wanted to kick Adrian to china town and back.

"Look at me. Dimirti" He wasn't looking at me he was looking ahead towards a giant cross "Dimirti I'm fine now"

"But what if your mum hadn't found you. Rose you would have been dead"

"Yeah but she found me. Everything happens for a reason. It wasn't my time who knows tomorrow could be it or I could be 79 years old or maybe even 100. But there's one thing I know for sure"

He turned to me and said "What's that"

"It's that I want to grow old with you. I love you so much. Dimirti I really truly love you"

"What about Adrian?"

"Well I care for him. Like a brother. Not like a boyfriend" He let out a soft laugh.

"But I need to know how you feel about me"

"I. Can't"

I turned around to stop him from seeing me cry "So you don't love me" I stood up to leave but he took my hand.

"I do love you but I can't be with you. Rose I hurt you so much when I was a Stigori I will only hurt you"

"I forgive you" He looked me in the eyes "I really have forgiven you for everything. But what happened made us stronger. We are so much closer than we were before"

"Rose" He began.

"Don't speak. Just don't" I kissed him deeply and I knew how much we loved each other. We were truly made for each other. I felt like I was coming home. I carefully removed the engagement ring and put it in my pocket without him noticing.

_**I'm hoping to update if I have some new reviews then it will be quicker but I will try soon. Next chapter will be about Josh a lot more and I was considering digging into Rose and Josh's childhood let me know what you think and I will update. I promise.**_


	10. Never Give Up

_**I am so sorry for not updating for ages, but I've been busy with GCSE and I've had writers block. I hope you guys can forgive me. Read And Review.**_

I was walking down a long corridor that lead to a door. When I got to that door it had to be opened by a buzzer. The room was had prison bars all around it and was monitored ahead by 5 cameras and 4 security guards. That's when another door at the other side buzzed opened.

Out came Josh. He looked different, but in a good way. He sat down on the chair on the other side of the table and I sat on mine. I placed 2 folders in front of him.

"This folder is for you. It contains any evidence that could help us, but this folder contains everything against you,"

The folder for Josh was small compared to the folder against him.

"Josh, they have a lot of evidence against you and some of it could make the jury believe you are guilty. With your permission Josh I need to go into our past"

"What do you mean?" he said with a puzzled look.

"I mean I need to show the jury and judge everything. It will make them question why you went from an innocent person to a killer,"

"Yeah, but some of the things that happened to me. To us will make it worse. It won't help me,"

"Josh I just need your permission."

"Fine if you think it will help I trust you,"

"Thank you," I indicated to the prison guard to open the door. I heard a loud buzz and I left the prison.

When I got home I sat down and began to think of the things in Josh's past that could help.

I wrote down the list of things and read over it carefully.

_**Raised by his sister.**_

_**Grew up in a stable home.**_

_**Always taken care of.**_

_**Has no mental condition.**_

After thinking even more for a few hours and adding some more things to my list I heard the door open. My head jolted up to discover Dimitri.

"Hey." he said "You've got mail."

He passed over a few letters. One was an official looking letter. I opened it to reveal a letter from court.

_**Dear Miss Hathaway,**_

_**The court had decided the official date beginning the trial on the 15th Of July, but due to recent events and schedules we have changed the date to 10th Of July. We understand that these means you have less time to gather your evidence, but the court believes you have had long enough already. We apologies for any inconvenience and have decided upon a time for the trial- 11 am.**_

_**From the high court of court.**_

"The trails date has been changed. It's 3 days away."

"Oh. Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've got hardly any evidence for him with the way I'm going he's going to be charged with the murder."

"Don't say that. You can't think like that!"

"Well it's hard not to be"

"If my sister was accused of murdering someone I would never lose hope."

"I swear I know everything about you, but you don't know a lot about me. I think it's time I tell you."

"What do I need to know?"

"Everything. Get the green box from the cupboard."

He brought it back and placed it in front of me.

"What's that?"

"My past. I haven't looked in this box for years."

I opened the lid and took out the pictures.

"This was the first house me and Josh lived in. We were 10 when I used to take care of him. Put him to bed at night. That year I met Lissa." The picture was of a small boxed house, almost a shed size.

"It's so small."

"Yeah, but I can remember being so happy."

He smiled at me and kissed me.

"This one is of Lissa's brother's birthday."

I couldn't help myself I smiled and laughed at this picture.

"Did you love Andre?"

I nodded. "For ages I did. One day I asked him out. He kissed me and said we could be together."

'What happened then?"

"He died that night" I felt tears brim. "I wanted to die with him, but I kept going for Lissa's sake. She told me that she couldn't have got through it without me."

"Have you ever told Lissa?"

"No and I don't think I will. The only person who knew was Josh. He guessed it and swore he wouldn't tell anyone."

He picked up the next photo.

"That's when Lissa got confirmed. She was 12. In the front row is her mother, me, her grandma. In the second row is Andre, her dad and Josh. They were the closest thing we had to a family and they treated us like we were there actual family."

I took the next photo.

"This was my uncle's wedding day." my voice was full of venom.

'What's wrong?"

"My uncle used to abuse me. Instead of hitting his wife he would hit me. No one knew about this. Not even Josh. He treated Josh like his son, but I was just a piece of furniture. A punch bag."

He pulled me in close.

"But not all of my childhood was bad. Every holiday Lissa went on I went on. Every event I was Lissa's plus one. Well Josh was Lissa's and I was Andre's. Although my childhood terrible all that matters is that Josh's was fine. And it was, but I hate it when people say I had life easy because I didn't. I worked so hard and battled many things to get to where I am today. Some of it I couldn't have done without you."

He smiled. The phone rang and I answered.

The person on the other end told me some news that shocked me.

"Thank you" I said putting the phone back down.

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked.

"Someone from an orphanage just told me she saw Josh the night Tatiana was murdered and she can testify to that."

_**I will try and update once more this half term, but i'm away fro the next few days. But i will try. Review please xx**_


	11. Tree Of Lies

_**Sorry it probably feels like forever since I updated and it has been. I've had a serious case of writers block for this story, but not for my other new one. Thanks for being patient with me. Seems like all I do is go on holiday. Since I wrote last time I've been to Brighton, Bristol, London, Manchester and Paris. Anyways enjoy the chapter, review, review, review.**_

"I knew he was innocent. It was only a matter of time before someone decided to come clean. And this means we have evidence for the trial. That's only days away and if I can get this alibi then I can actually support my brother. I can't believe I doubted his innocence."

I was just at about to drive onto the motorway. Dimitri had tagged along, but by force.

"Rose, please just focus on getting the alibi before you make any opinions and decisions. You're not well your stomach is-."

"Fine. My stomach is fine."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your stomach."

"No."

"Yes" he said. He lifted my shirt. I was too focused on driving to stop him, but I pulled it straight down.

"Rose. You're stomach it's covered in purple bruises. Why? It looks like you've been punched."

"Well I don't think that's meant to happen. I'll get it checked out tomorrow."

"Can I touch it?"

"Dimitri its fine."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine."

He reached over and lifted my shirt. He prodded his finger on the surface of my skin. It stung, but I managed to keep a straight face and lie.

"It's fine."

He prodded his finger deep into my stomach. This time I didn't manage to keep in the pain. I screamed and hit his hand.

"You're not okay."

"I am fine" I said.

"Where is this orphanage?"

I took the note where I had written the address on. "225 fifth street Spencer, Iowa."

He punched the number into the sat nav. "That's four hours and 15 minutes away from court."

"Well we've travelled 15 minutes already."

"Four hours" he said. "Thank god we have the radio."

We listened to the radio for four long hours. We didn't speak. There was an awkward silence. For all four hours.

We switched driving a few times and in the end I was driving and he was fast asleep next to me.

I felt like pulling into a motel when finally a sign said.

Spencer-15 miles.

The 15 miles felt like 15 miles. Dimitri was still asleep when we arrived.

It was a small town and was very homely. There weren't that many directions to the orphanage, but it was findable.

When I pulled into the driveway I didn't wake Dimitri. I carefully got out the car and silently left him.

There was a small security guard at a desk.

"Hello" I said. The security guard was focused on there TV. "I'm looking for an Emily Edwards."

"Down the hall to the left last office."

"Thank you"

I found her office. She was sat with her buried in paperwork. She looked up at my arrival.

"Hi I'm Miss Hathaway."

"Ahh yes." She said in a strong English accent. "So I called you here regarding your brother."

"Yeah my brother just-."

"Just got arrested for murdering queen Tatiana of the Moroi and Dhamphir's."

I looked at her in surprise.

"I know about the Moroi's and Dhamphir's. I am a Dhamphir."

"Oh my gosh, but you-."

"Work with humans. Yes I do. There a lot easier to talk to then those a court. And I always felt the pressure of court. I knew your mother. She went to my graduation school."

"But my mum is 37."

She nodded. "What?"

"You don't look a day over 27."

"Thank you. The humans are less stressful than the vampires and half-vampires are. Let me guess court has aged your mother. She looks a bit older than she is."

"Yeah I guess. So about Josh."

"Ahh Josh. Yes. He asked me to give you something. Now it is of the upmost importance that you accept this."

"Wait I came here because of an alibi for the night he was murdered."

"And you will get it if you accept this gift as such. Do you accept it?"

"Yes I do. Shake on it."

She took my hand and shook it. "You have my word"

I nodded. "All you need to do" she said "Is sign these papers here, here and here." She pointed to different lines.

Under where I was meant to sign was a line. Under that said Parent or Guardian.

I knew exactly what I was signing for then.

"Spencer Hathaway is your niece. She is 2 years old and needs a place to stay. Any questions?"

"I have a niece?"

"Yes. Your brother had a girlfriend a few years ago. She fell pregnant and had the baby here. Your brother knew me from your mother and knew I could help. He asked me to keep Spencer a secret. He named her Spencer after where she was. He wanted her to never forget where she came from."

"What happened to his girlfriend?"

"Her name was Elizabeth Reid and she died in childbirth. She was only 16. Your brother knew the people were coming for him. He seemed to know he would be blamed for Tatiana's murder so he came here on the night of her death and was here for half an hour. And that half and hour was the one when Tatiana was murdered. I have security footage and me as a witness to back this up."

"Why did he come here?"

"To sign over the rights to Spencer. He said she would be safe with you. She's been in and out of here for her entire life."

"Can I see her?"

"You may, but all in good time. Finally people would find out about her. She must be safe and if she isn't I will bring her back. Elizabeth would want her child to be safe."

"I promise you I will keep her safe."

"Thank you. Elizabeth would have liked you. You're exactly like her. So full of life, but so full of death."

"I'm shadow kissed you know."

"That's why I said it. You could have been so much in your life, but this. This curse you were given is stopping you from achieving your potential."

"Curse? That curse I got bought me back to life."

"I can see I have upset you. I'm sorry." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped her self. So would you like to see Spencer?" She said quickly changing the subject; I nodded "As I said before she is a 2-year-old child. She's bright and smart for her age. Bobby" she called out exit door.

In came the security guard from earlier, but this time he held the hand of a small brown haired and brown eyed girl. I turned to look at her arrival. She looked exactly like Josh, only a girl and younger. She almost looked like me, but you could easily see which features were Josh's and which weren't his- those belonged to Elizabeth.

"Rosemarie, this is Spencer Hathaway. Spencer this is Rosemarie your auntie."

Her eyes sparkled and searched for mine to connect with hers. She didn't know me, but I felt as if I had known her all my life.

She was my niece and I was her aunt.

_**I will try to update before Christmas and again before New Year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers' xxxx Amelia**_

_**Review please.**_


	12. Pusher

Miss Edwards ushered me out of her office. I couldn't believe what was happening. Here I was bag in one hand, my niece in the other. It happened to fast for me to scream that this was wrong.

Spencer had fallen asleep in my arm. She was holding on tightly to my shoulder and back. When I got outside I saw Dimitri. He was awake and wondering what was going on.

He stayed in the car and waited for me to get in. I strapped Spencer into the backseat- she was still fast asleep. Finally I got into the car. I knew Dimitri had questions, but this time I didn't have answers. I just drove and made sure I didn't look at him.

He whispered and screamed questions at me. There was no answer I gave him. I only said one thing.

"We need to go to a hotel, she tired it's not fair to make her sleep uncomfortably."

He registered my questions with a nod and muttered something in Russian- I always hated it when he did that.

I pulled into a motel that look descent. It was almost dark for the humans. We had left in the night for us to be on human time. I felt tired, but because of Dimitri's power nap he looked like he could take on the world.

I had luckily taken my purse with me and managed to pay for a double and single room in one.

The room wasn't too bad. To the left was a bathroom with a shower. Down a hall were two doors. One on each side. The double room had a big bed, a table, and a light. The single room was the same, except for the single bed.

As we stepped into the room Dimitri went straight to the double room and slammed the door. I closed the front door and turned on the lights. I knew Dimitri wanted me to put Spencer to bed and then come and explain everything to him.

I didn't want to explain anything to Dimitri, I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. My brother had lied to me. He was becoming someone else, someone I didn't like. He could have told me about my niece. I would have never told anyone.

"There you go little Spencer" I said with a small voice as I tucked her into the single bed. I didn't know what had happened, but I felt attached to Spencer. It felt like she was my daughter and I needed to protect her. "Goodnight" I kissed her forehead gently. I snuck out her room quietly.

I ended up in the bathroom and sat there for a while. When I felt ready to face Dimitri I finally forced myself to go into the room.

When I entered he was stood by window that let in the light from streetlamps nearby. He didn't turn to look at me. He just asked coldly. "Who is she and what is she doing with us?"

"She's my niece. Josh had a baby two years ago and because he got arrested he left her to me to take care of. She has nowhere to go. She's coming back to court with us."

"And I have no choice in this matter. This is a life changing decision. We aren't ready for a baby. You're 18."

"I have to take her back to court. If I win this case for Josh then Josh takes her back, but if we lose she is mine. She's ours."

"She will never be ours."

"Dimitri, no child ever could be ours. We can't have kids. So for however long it is we have a child. Why can't you be happy?"

"I couldn't be happier for us, but you're too caught up in what could happen. You have become attached to this child within only an hour of knowing her. And I hate to think what happens if Josh is freed."

"What if? He will be freed. I have just got an alibi for him. I am taking Spencer home so she can testify to that."

"Who's Spencer?"

"That child in the other room in Spencer. Call her Spencer."

"Okay. I'm sorry"

"But you're not sorry. Don't apologise if you're not sorry."

"I am sorry."

"I don't know if I can be with you. You didn't want to support me and Spencer. You don't believe in my brother."

"This is what you do best isn't it. If anyone shows signs of weakness you drop them. Without hesitation. You push people away. You love to push away the people who care about you."

"I don't push people away." I said I walked over to the other side of the room and stood before him. I hated the height difference. He was over a foot taller than me and he loved to use this to his advantage.

"You love to push everyone away. I know you Rosemarie Hathaway. I fell in love with you. You pushed Adrian away. You led him on and then pushed him away. He fought back though. Your actions almost got you killed. And one day you will push me away."

"One day. Maybe, but today. No."

I leaned on my tips toes he met me half way with a kiss. It was a kiss full of love and hope. And lust.

"Spencer's in the other room." I pointed out.

"I know. I can keep quiet. Can you?" he sat down on the bed and pulled my head towards his. The kisses became more demanding each time.

He lay down and pulled me down with him. He lay on top of me.

As he took of each layer of my cloths I realised he was true. I would see weakness in people and punish them for it. My uncle hitting me taught me to stand up for myself, but I thought I needed to protect myself from everyone. Sometimes I can let my guard down.

When we came together again it felt right. I hadn't rushed into a physical relationship like I did with Adrian. Adrian and I weren't meant to be. But Dimitri and I were soul mates.

I had no regrets with Dimitri, but with Adrian there would always be regrets. When we were done we lay together.

Dimitri was asleep again, but I wasn't. I found a bath robe to wear. I checked on Spencer. She had managed to sleep through me and Dmitri noises. I smiled and then felt arms wrap around me.

"She's ours." He said "Our child."

"For now."

"We should head back."

"Its 6pm for us."

"Actually its 6am for us. Funny how time flies when you're having fun."

"Yeah funny." I said in a sarcastic voice.

I had a shower and so did Dimitri. He got us some breakfast from the diner across the street. Spencer woke up and said nothing. She seemed frightened yet confident.

By the time we were ready to go back it was 8am. Dimitri drove with one hand and the other he held my hand. He would kiss it occasionally.

I fell asleep to the sound of the engine. I tried not to think about the consequences of Spencer's arrival. I just thought about here and now. How happy I was with Dimitri.

_**Review. Merry Chistmas :D**_


End file.
